1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to data interleaving in a magnetic tape recording system, and in particular to data interleaving having pseudo-randomly positioned resynchronization signals.
2. Description Relative to the Prior Art
The invention, as well as the prior art, will be described with respect to the figures of which:
FIG. 1 is an illustration of interleaved code words recorded on a single track of a magnetic tape as practice-d in the prior art,
FIG. 2 is an illustration of interleaved code words recorded on a single track of a magnetic tape having resynchronization sequences positioned in accordance with the present invention,
FIG. 3 is an illustration of interleaved code words recorded on multitracks of a magnetic tape having resynchronization sequences positioned in accordance with the present invention,
FIG. 4 is a block diagram of apparatus for data interleaving and for positioning of resynchronization sequences in a stream of digital data prior to recording, and
FIG. 5 is a block diagram showing detail of a portion of the apparatus of FIG. 4.